


At Your Service (Laundry Day)

by thepizzasitter



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Better make that tag because they're switches bitches, Biting, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Maid dress, Okay did anyone else notice there is no bottom raihan top piers tag??, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, bottom raihan, in which piers wears a cute dress and rails raihan in it the end, listen this is just mindless smut with a lot of feelings, top Piers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepizzasitter/pseuds/thepizzasitter
Summary: “You are a freaky, freaky man, Piers,” he choked out breathlessly with a grin, trying to distract himself. Unfortunately, one look into the singer’s eyes shattered any chance of that. Piers’ gaze was intense, full of fever and fire."It working for you?"Alternatively, in which Piers wears something special, and Raihan learns something about himself. Namely that Piers could wear a potato sack and he'd be into it.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Comments: 28
Kudos: 174





	At Your Service (Laundry Day)

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Horny_Lemon7 (Twitter)'s art: https://twitter.com/Horny_Lemon7/status/1243057125393383424/photo/1
> 
> Go give Asta so much love, her art is fantastic across all her fandoms! As usual, most of my more emotional smut is written to either "Insatiable" by Darren Hayes or "All I Wanna Do Is Make Love To You" by Halestorm.
> 
> In slightly related news, I'm about 2/3 done with my Piers cosplay and will hopefully be debuting it towards the end of the year! Enjoy the fics in the meantime!
> 
> Come hang out with me on Twitter! My main account is ShyloRen and my Pokemon side account is CryptidPiers

Raihan could feel every muscle in his body trembling with the effort it took to not cry out as Piers slowly slid into him, the soft material of the dress brushing over his aching cock in a way that had him blushing all the way down to his chest.

“You are a freaky, freaky man, Piers,” he choked out breathlessly with a grin, trying to distract himself. Unfortunately, one look into the singer’s eyes shattered any chance of that. Piers’ gaze was intense, full of fever and fire as he pushed himself in another inch, taking his time with this as he always did. Raihan didn’t bottom for just anyone, and it was the amount of care that Piers dedicated to this sort of thing that had intrigued him enough to try it that first time.

All the subsequent times had been equally mind blowing.

“It working for you?” Piers asked, fingering the material of Raihan’s headband, which had long since fallen to his neck.

“Fucking hell yes,” Raihan gasped when Piers took a gentle hold of his hips and pulled him closer, his cock brushing up against the sweet spot that never failed to make Raihan utterly weak for more. “Thought I’d died and gone to— _nnh_!” Naughty, _naughty_ Piers, using his dress like that to stroke his cock as he started up a slow, easy rhythm to match. “Gone to Heaven or something when I walked in on this.”

Piers opened his mouth, no doubt to say something self-disparaging in response, but Raihan used the opportunity to reach out and stroke his knuckles over the singer’s jaw, rendering the other speechless.

The dress really was a treat, and Raihan had immediately swept Piers onto his lap to kiss him soundly when he’d entered the room to find Piers waiting like that on his bed. Being in the tiny Spikemuth flat was rare enough, but to have the whole place to themselves was even rarer, and Raihan loved moments like these because Piers could fully unwind and try new things without the ever present threat of Marnie or someone from Team Yell barging in. And when they unwound at Spikemuth?

Well, Piers had certainly never worn a cute little maid dress or stockings in Hammerlocke, that was for certain, and damn if he wasn’t going to try to change that _immediately_ after this.

They’d barely undressed, with Raihan still in his jumper and Piers nearly fully clothed—scantily or not—but Raihan couldn’t bring himself to care when Piers began to thrust a little faster, hand reaching up to where the dragon trainer’s leg was hooked over his shoulder.

“Wish you could see how you look right now,” Piers whispered, eyes trailing slowly down the other’s body to where he was hard and leaking against his stomach. Raihan took in a sharp breath when a hand moved under his jumper to push him down. “Lay back, sweetheart, not going to be able to give you what you want if we stay like this.”

“You already are,” Raihan mumbled, a bit punch drunk with how the new angle allowed Piers to push deeper into him.

“Oh, good _boy_ ,” Piers said slyly, giving a particularly hard thrust that had Raihan finally moaning with how good it felt. “And I am barely touching you.”

Raihan pushed a hand into the singer’s soft hair to drag him down for a kiss, silently begging for more in the way he spread himself further, bringing a leg up to throw back over Piers’ shoulder. “Liked that before,” he whimpered, arching against the bed when Piers rewarded him with bites along his neck and a pace that made his entire body feel like a live wire. “You’re—oh _fuck_ , Piers, that’s— _ah_! Feels so good, please, _please_ —”

He could hardly breathe with how full he felt, and the fierce, hungry way Piers was staring at him almost did him in. He scrambled to grab the base of his cock, halting the orgasm that threatened to rip through him. Piers clicked his tongue at him. “Already, mate? Where’s that famous dragon stamina I always have to fend off when it’s me taking your dick?”

“Cheeky fucking—holy shit, _right there_ —can’t last when you’re fucking me this good looking like that, you twat, let me live!” He yelped when Piers flicked his nipple in retaliation. “Wait, wait! I really will come if you keep on like that.”

The smirk on Piers’ face was not helping calm him down _at all_. “Isn’t that the point?”

“Want it from behind,” he managed to gasp, frantically pulling at the laces of the dress and growling when it didn’t immediately cooperate. “Get this off, want to feel all of you.”

“Who’s in charge here, again? So bossy,” Piers laughed, reaching back to unlace himself and throw the dress over the side of the bed, leaving him in nothing but a garter belt and stockings. “These stay on, though,” he said, stroking a hand over the sheer fabric.

Raihan’s mouth watered, and he stripped his own jumper off before turning around to brace himself on all fours, resting his forehead against the pillow. He bit his lip when he heard Piers take in a sharp breath at the sight. He didn’t have time to worry about how desperate he looked when Piers nipped at his inner thigh, pressing two fingers into him to tease a bit, in and out until Raihan was fucking himself back on them before he withdrew. He ran his hands over Raihan’s back, scratching lightly down his arms, under him to play with his sensitive nipples and trail over his cock.

“You good?” It was always asked with such hesitation, as if Raihan wasn’t gagging for anything Piers would give him. One day they’d get there. Until then, he was content to bask in the care that came with the question.

“Please, Piers,” he whispered, shivering as the singer leaned over him, easing him down to the mattress. He settled atop Raihan, lacing their fingers together as he slid back in.

“ _Raihan_ ,” he moaned softly, and the dragon trainer keened low in his throat in response. He tilted his hips just so, spread his legs until every thrust Piers gave him was ecstasy, feeling seen and taken and _loved_ —

“Love you,” he gasped and the sound Piers made was practically feral, his efforts doubling until Raihan was a needy, wrecked mess under him. There was no way the thin walls were keeping their secrets at this point, and Raihan couldn’t find it in himself to care. Let them hear, let everyone from Spikemuth to bloody Wyndon know who he belonged to, who he’d chosen, who he wanted to wake up with every morning and make love to as many nights as they could spare.

“Come inside me,” he begged, jolting when Piers reached under him to stroke him off in time with each thrust. “M’so close. Need it, need _you_ , want to feel it for days.”

“Fuck,” Piers breathed, kissing at the side of his neck before pressing his face there, the bed frame creaking dangerously under their combined weight.

“Please, Piers!”

“Come for me,” Piers commanded, and Raihan was helpless to do anything but obey. Everything went blissfully blank for a moment as he spilled against the sheets, mouth open on a silent scream. Piers’ grip on him grew slick, only letting up when he was finally completely spent.

He felt wrung out and over sensitive in all the best ways, and he blearily reached back to pull Piers closer as the other chased his own pleasure. “C’mon, babe, that’s it,” he murmured, tilting his head back for a kiss that had him five kinds of dizzy before Piers broke off with a gasp of his name and followed him over the edge.

For a long while, their rapid breathing was the only sound besides an occasional siren blaring by or the call of a Linoone in the dark. Piers sank down against him with a sigh of contentment and Raihan hummed, enjoying the weight of the singer draped over his back.

“Definitely gonna have to bring that dress with you next time you come to mine.”

Piers snorted, rolling them until Raihan was the one atop him, reaching up to brush through his locs and tugging playfully, his eyes tired but happy. “Guess I could be convinced, if you promise to try it on at least once.”

“If you promise to come to the next exhibition match and manage to beat me in a battle, I’ll even actually do your laundry for a week while wearing it.”

“Oh, you definitely have yourself a deal. Do you know how hard it is to get this stupid thing laundered? Prepare to be thoroughly destroyed.”

“In your dreams, mate!”

Piers would, in fact, go on to decimate Raihan during the next battle. When he then turned around and practically threw his subsequent battle against Milo, reporters immediately wondered what had happened. “Ah, y’know how it is,” Piers said in his usual deadpan, but with a strange undercurrent to his tone. “Mind wasn’t focused. Kept thinking about all the laundry I have to do.”

And if Raihan’s next Pokégram post was a bizarre shot of oddly familiar black and pink clothing folded up in a corner with the caption, ‘Hi, I’m laundry,’ well, his followers knew better than to question the occasional quirks of their favorite celebrities.


End file.
